


【贝壳花】阿波罗尼娅

by anex



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anex/pseuds/anex





	1. Chapter 1

1976年  
费德里科是西西里的孩子。  
十岁之前，他和别的孩子没有什么不同。他会在街头巷尾疯跑，骑着小自行车去超市买面包，帮奶奶烤小曲奇，在紫藤花架下与邻居家的孩子们踢足球，周日和大人一起去教堂礼拜。  
虽然费德里科没见过妈妈，但是他那偌大的家中从来没有空旷过，总是有穿着黑色西装表情严肃的大人们来来往往。有时候会来好多好多人，他们站在客厅里密密麻麻的，围着费德里科的爸爸老贝纳德斯基，看上去就像等待老师训话的小孩。每当这时，奶奶就会从二楼走下来，把费德里科拉去后花园的树丛迷宫里玩，直到太阳下山才回到屋子里。  
费德里科不知道那些人是谁，也不知道为什么他们看上去那么凶，却同时那么听爸爸的话。不过费德里科不关心这些，他的脑子里只想着怎么在下次足球比赛中做出一个漂亮的过人动作，把那些嘲笑他没妈妈的孩子们耍得团团转。  
那就是费德里科记忆中的童年。有带着咸味的海风，树荫洒在空旷的街道，窗台上的鲜花，明媚到睁不开眼的太阳，奶奶在睡前唱着西西里的民歌阿波罗尼娅。十岁前的回忆被暖色过曝的滤镜笼罩着，朦朦胧胧。  
直到克里斯的出现在费德里科的生命中。  
那个闯入他家的男人将费德里科的温柔乡无情打破，从此男孩眼中一切都变成了黑白默片，而克里斯是唯一的鲜红玫瑰。

 

那是在某一天费德里科放学回家的时候。他在大门外甩下书包，一路小跑回客厅，想快点换上球鞋去和小伙伴们踢球。  
当费德里科一头闯进客厅时，他立刻发现今天家里又有客人了。一个年轻的男人坐在沙发上，穿着黑色高领毛衣，黑色长裤和皮鞋，一条腿叠在另一条腿上，随意地倚靠着，低头翻看枕在膝盖上的书。  
费德里科一时间不知该不该打招呼，未等他开口，年轻人就注意到了动静，抬头望过来。在目光接触的瞬间，费德里科愣住了，幼小的他从未见过如此英俊的男人。对方有着细长的挑眉，长而卷翘的睫毛在抬起时就像扇翅的蝴蝶，那双棕色的眼眸捕获费德里科时，小男孩仿佛被无形的双手扼住了喉咙，无法呼吸，动弹不得。  
这是一个充满了攻击性的男人。危险，而美丽，就像猎豹。  
十岁的费德里科还不懂人情世故，但天生敏锐的直觉告诉他，要离这个男人远一点。  
但还没等费德里科先一步开溜，对方就开口了：“你喜欢踢足球？”  
费德里科这才意识到自己怀里还抱着一个足球，他勉强点了点头。年轻人似乎对足球的话题很感兴趣，接着说：“我小时候也喜欢踢球。你想成为球星吗？”  
费德里科点了点头，然后又摇了摇头：“不，我爸爸不会允许的。他希望我好好读书，以后去米兰做帮别人管账的经理。”  
年轻人眯起了眼睛：“为什么要因为你爸爸的意愿放弃自己的梦想呢？”  
费德里科想反驳，对方根本不知道父亲有多么严厉，发怒的时候有多么可怕。可还没等他开口，一声咳嗽打断了他们之间的对话。费德里科回头，年迈的管家不知何时来到了自己身后，恭敬地向年轻人弯腰示意道：“罗纳尔多先生，抱歉让你久等了，老爷现在正在书房等你。”  
年轻人笑了一下，合上书，费德里科这才看见书封上的名字——卡拉马佐夫兄弟。年轻人向管家点了点头：“我自己会去找他。”然后起身离开。在经过费德里科时，年轻人还伸手揉了一把他的头发，低头眨了眨眼：“回头见了，小男孩。”  
费德里科呆呆地看着年轻人走上楼梯，背影在拐角处消失。然后管家就把费德里科送回了他的房间。  
那天费德里科难得失约没有去踢球。他整个下午和晚上都躺在床上，呆呆地看着天花板上繁复的浮雕和水晶吊灯，回想着那个年轻人对他眨眼时飞扬的神采。

 

那是十岁的费德里科第一次见到十九岁的克里斯蒂亚诺。这个从遥远的大西洋上小岛来的年轻人被费德里科父亲一眼相中，从此成为了老贝纳德斯基的左膀右臂，时刻不离。父亲有意在培养这个年轻人，为了有朝一日可以辅佐他的儿子费德里科成为西西里新的教父。但彼时的费德里科不了解父亲的心思，他甚至不知道自己家在西西里岛上的深远背景。意大利男孩只是很高兴那个漂亮大哥哥能经常来家里做客，有时候甚至会在父亲的卧室或书房里呆一晚上，第二天清晨才离开。  
那几年克里斯总是很忙碌，父亲会指示他做这个做那个。有时克里斯还会离开家很久，几天后带着伤痕和疲惫回来。费德里科想让父亲对克里斯好一些，因为克里斯似乎在面对父亲时总有些局促不安（虽然父亲从来没注意到，但费德里科看见克里斯总是在偷偷捏拳头，或者在父亲转过身时冷冷地看着他的背影）。但父亲并没有理会费德里科的请求，他还是一如既往地‘培养着’克里斯。闲暇时克里斯会陪费德里科踢球，骑自行车载着他去集市，带费德里科到海滩和山上玩。克里斯还和费德里科谈起过他的家乡，那个远在大西洋中的马德拉岛。他说起马德拉时眉眼都是温柔的，费德里科枕在他的膝盖上，看着克里斯的眼睛闪闪发光。  
我总有一天要和克里斯一起去他的家乡。费德里科暗暗发誓。  
那是费德里科人生中最开心的一段时光，和克里斯的每一分每一秒都流淌着蜜与奶，空气是玫瑰色的灼灼其华，未来是鲜花簇拥的锦绣大道。

 

1989年  
“Father。”  
费德里科愣神了一秒，意识到自己刚刚陷入了久远的回忆之中。将视线从窗外的花园中收回，费德里科转过头，身后的年轻人毕恭毕敬地站着。  
“什么事，弗朗斯？”  
“我们已经抓到那个男人了。他现在被关在地下室。”弗朗斯汇报道。  
“什么人……”费德里科话一出口立刻意识到了，只有那个男人才值得弗朗斯特地来向他汇报，而不是秘密处理掉。心头有根绷紧的弦颤动了一下，费德里科闭眼深吸一口气，将汹涌的情绪压下，然后睁眼：“带我去见他。”

 

走向地下室的途中，弗朗斯开始解释：“我们已经追查了36个月，他的行踪范围很广，并且擅长消除痕迹。我们的人从里约热内卢追到开普敦，最后在莫斯科的一间废弃工厂中找到了他。他似乎同时在被其他仇家追杀，当时刚刚结束一场战斗并受了重伤，几乎没有还手之力，所以我们很轻易地制服了他……”  
听到“重伤”这个单词，费德里科的身体猛然抖了一下。弗朗斯立刻停止汇报，费德里科摆摆手示意没事。他们已经走到了地下室的入口。小时候父亲从未让费德里科踏足这个神秘的地方，直到十五岁时那件事情发生后，费德里科接过父亲的衣钵与家族。在八年间成为了西西里的教父，然后他才拿到了打开地下室的钥匙。费德里科从未想到，曾经与奶奶一起玩耍的花园迷宫下，隐藏着如此巨大的空间，或者说——刑房。  
那幽深的情绪又如黑色潮水般涌上。费德里科闭眼，努力不让黑潮吞噬自己。虽然过去的近三千个日夜中，他无时无刻不在被这股杀气环绕。但即将真正见到那个人，那个让他如此痛苦与欢愉的罪魁祸首，费德里科必须拼尽全力保持冷静。  
“走吧。”再次睁眼时，费德里科眼中已是死水般的平静。

 

地下室的大多数刑房已经弃之不用，费德里科不希望父亲的暴虐传统延续下去，折磨敌人与异己已经再无意义。他和弗朗斯穿过一间又一间的牢房，脚步声空荡荡地回响在漆黑的地下室走廊中，直到走到尽头的那一间前才停下。牢房内光线昏暗，只有头顶一盏昏黄的灯隐隐灭灭地发光。费德里科皱眉看着铁栏后的人。男人被拷在椅上，头像断了线一般垂下，有干涸的血迹粘在他的衣服上。牢房内一片死寂，有微弱的呼吸声起伏，对方仿佛已经失去了意识，对来人毫无反应。似乎是知道这个男人与教父间不同寻常的关系，或者担心他受伤的身体承受不住酷刑，弗朗斯他们并没有下狠手。费德里科望着那个低着头的男人，目光幽深莫测。他几乎有些认不出对方了，阔别八年，费德里科已经从只会哭泣的小男孩成长为了西西里最年轻的教父，而那个神采飞扬的青年则沦落为了阶下囚。  
“他什么都不肯说。无论是您父亲的头颅下落，还是当年背叛的动机，他都没有松口。我想只有您才能让他开口了，所以……”弗朗斯在身后还想说下去，费德里科抬手打断了他。  
“你先去地面上等我。”费德里科说着，眼睛却死死盯住面前的男人，仿佛要用目光搭建一座囚笼将对方禁锢住。弗朗斯点点头，先行退出去。  
直到弗朗斯的脚步声渐渐消失，空旷的地下室又恢复寂静，费德里科才打开了牢房的门，走了进去。费德里科在那个男人面前站定，他高大的阴影笼罩在男人头顶，但对方没有任何反应。费德里科抓住男人的额发，将他的脸抬起来暴露在灯光下。  
然后，费德里科看见了那双熟悉的眼睛。  
那是捕食的猎豹才会有的眼神，危险、沉静、杀意与愤怒暗流汹涌，所有情绪都是那么鲜明。即使被血污沾满，依然锐利不减锋芒。费德里科几乎被那炙热的目光灼伤，他低声喃喃出那个男人的名字：  
“克里斯蒂亚诺……”


	2. Chapter 2

1981年  
今天是费德里科的中学毕业典礼，但是他有些不开心。傍晚的时候父亲把他珍藏的足球没收了，上面还有法切蒂的签名呢！  
费德里科知道父亲把足球藏到了哪里，他偷偷观察过，父亲没收足球后就回了卧室，足球一定在主卧里。今天晚上为了庆祝费德里科毕业，家里会举办盛大的晚宴。费德里科计划趁着父亲在大厅里和客人们聊天时偷偷溜进卧室，把足球偷出来。  
晚上家中来了许多客人，男士穿着西装，女士穿着晚礼服。大厅中央有乐队演奏西西里舞曲，衣着光鲜的人们在舞池里翩翩起舞，觥筹交错，光影流淌。父亲站在不远处和一对老夫妻谈笑着，克里斯站在父亲身后，举着酒杯，静静听他们谈话。克里斯今天穿得格外正式，深宝蓝色的西装剪裁贴身，勾勒出他修长紧致的腿和劲瘦的腰，耳朵上戴着流光溢彩的钻石耳钉，那是父亲送给克里斯二十四岁的生日礼物。费德里科坐在角落的沙发上吃提拉米苏，一眨不眨地盯着克里斯。似乎感觉到来自身后的灼热目光，克里斯回过头，正对上费德里科的闪闪发光的眼睛。  
我，好，无，聊。费德里科无声地用唇语向克里斯抱怨。  
葡萄牙人冲男孩眨眨眼，示意费德里科再安分一会，转回头去。  
又坐了几分钟，没有人注意到角落里快长蘑菇的费德里科，小男孩觉得这个晚宴的气氛实在闷得慌，于是悄悄跑到阳台上透气。  
正是意大利仲夏的夜晚，空气中带着泥土的腥气和淡淡的花香。从阳台上可以看到下面的花园，那个树丛迷宫依然修剪整齐，在月光下显得幽深没有出口。费德里科已经很久没有走进那个迷宫了，自从奶奶去世后。克里斯最近越来越忙，经常几周见不到人。即使从外面回来了，父亲也会第一时间把他召唤到书房去，根本没时间陪费德里科玩。  
“怎么跑到这里来了，我找了你好久。”身后传来熟悉的声音，把费德里科从沉思中拉回。回过头，克里斯就站在身后。  
费德里科开心地扑了上去，抱住葡萄牙人结实的腰，头埋在对方胸肌里来回磨蹭，委屈地控诉：“克里斯你怎么才回来，我的毕业典礼都没来参加。”  
克里斯安抚地摸摸怀中的小脑袋（这孩子是不是又长高了？），抱歉地说：“我帮你爸爸去马德里办事。别生气，我给你带了礼物。”  
费德里科立刻抬起头，期待地看着克里斯。“张开手。”克里斯笑着说，小男孩乖乖地摊开手掌，然后手心里被放上了一个沉甸甸的东西。  
“咦？”费德里科不解地望着手中的礼物。是一把做工精致的匕首，刀柄上镶嵌着一颗大大的琥珀。费德里科抽出刀，凌厉的冷光立刻晃花了他的眼。  
克里斯握着费德里科不知所措的手，轻轻倾斜角度，直到月光照亮了刀刃上雕刻的花体字：Federico Bernardeschi。克里斯温柔地笑道：“我在马德里看到这把匕首，觉得上面的宝石很像你的眼睛。你也满十五岁了，我想男子汉应该有一把贴身的武器。喜欢吗？”  
费德里科失神地望着克里斯，琥珀反射月光照耀在葡萄牙人眼中，像流淌的溪水。克里斯刚刚喝了不少酒，说话吐息间满是葡萄酒香。费德里科一会看看克里斯的眼睛，一会看看手上的匕首，忘记了如何回应。  
克里斯看着男孩呆呆的样子，暗暗叹了口气，看来这个礼物是选错了。没有多说什么，克里斯拍了拍男孩单薄的后背，就回到宴会上去了。留下费德里科一个人站在阳台上，继续看着手中的匕首发呆。

 

直到夜深，费德里科才回到大厅。父亲还在招呼着客人，克里斯却不在他身后。费德里科环视一圈，才看到了半躺在沙发上的葡萄牙人。男人似乎很疲倦，蜷缩着一动不动。费德里科有些担心，想上前询问。接着想起了今晚的首要任务：去父亲卧室偷足球。费德里科犹豫一秒，还是转身离开大厅，直奔二楼主卧室。  
从有记忆开始，费德里科就鲜少踏入父亲的卧室。父子间的谈话大多数发生在书房，客厅，还有各种宴会上。回想起来，父亲几乎没有和费德里科做过那些父子间该做的亲密的事情。但费德里科明白父亲是爱着他的，只是有一道天然的鸿沟横在他们之间。也许等我长大了，就能和爸爸坐下来好好聊了吧，费德里科满怀信心地想。  
主卧室很大，巴洛克风格的古典装潢，天花板上有天使浮雕和描绘伊甸园的壁画。费德里科四下环顾，没看见足球的影子。他打开衣柜，里面挂满了父亲西服和衬衫，没有足球。费德里科开始着急了，还能把足球放在哪儿呢？紧接着，男孩瞥到了垂下的床单。  
难道在床底下吗？费德里科趴在地毯上撩起床单，果然那枚珍贵的足球就静静躺在床底的角落里。费德里科扭动着身体钻进床下，一把抱住足球，正准备钻出来闪人时，突然传来扭动门把的声音。  
糟糕！费德里科手脚冰凉，父亲怎么那么快就回来了？如果被他发现自己在偷偷摸摸地拿足球，后果绝对不堪设想。费德里科大气不敢出，保持趴着的姿势，心如擂鼓。  
厚重的床单完全挡住了视线，费德里科看不见外面的情况。父亲进卧室后走得很慢，小心翼翼的，似乎抱着什么东西。然后费德里科听到头顶的动静，父亲把一个人放在了床上。  
一个人？费德里科又紧张起来，那个不苟言笑的父亲会把谁在半夜带回卧室呢？难道是某个女人吗？但是自从母亲去世后，父亲就再也没有再婚的意思了呀……  
正在费德里科胡思乱想时，床上的人闷哼一声，那熟悉的声音让费德里科全身的汗毛都竖立了起来——是克里斯！  
费德里科还没有想明白为什么父亲会把克里斯带回卧室，头顶又传来悉悉嗦嗦的动静，似乎是父亲在脱克里斯的衣服。接着是亲吻的声音，伴随着克里斯迷迷糊糊的低吟，每一个吻都仿佛一把刀插在费德里科心上。男孩全身控制不住地颤抖，幼小的脑袋无法一次性接受如此巨大的信息，太阳穴一突一突发涨。费德里科无法分辨自己此刻到底是什么心情，失望？难过？或者……嫉妒？  
克里斯和父亲是什么时候开始的，他们为什么要这么做？就在费德里科陷入迷茫时，敲门声响了起来。  
被打断的父亲发出不满抱怨，然后起身打开门。屋外老管家的声音传来：“老爷，莫提家太太有事想和你单独聊一会。”一番简短的交谈后，父亲与管家一起离开了，卧室的门重新关上。  
确认走廊里的脚步声走远后，费德里科才从床底爬了出来，大口喘气。男孩满脸惊慌，冷汗已经湿透了衣服。就在刚才，他十五年来一直坚信的什么东西被打碎了，就像掉落在地上的玻璃瓶，粉身碎骨。  
身后略显粗重的呼吸声唤回了费德里科的注意，他回过头，看见躺在床上的克里斯。葡萄牙人已经陷入深沉的醉梦之中，头歪在一边陷入被褥，胸膛平稳地起伏着。先前整整齐齐的西装外套已经被脱去，领带松松垮垮，衬衫也敞开着，男人赤裸的胸膛暴露在空气中。费德里科的理智叫喊着现在应该离开这里，不要再看了。但男孩却仿佛魔怔了一般，不由自主地向床边走去。他居高临下地俯视着克里斯。葡萄牙人的唇红红的有些肿，似乎刚经历过一场粗暴的啃咬。显然父亲不仅仅亲吻了克里斯的嘴唇。男人敞开的衣领间，白皙的胸口上两颗小巧圆润的乳头挺立着，粉嫩湿润。克里斯突然呻吟了一声，将头转向另一侧接着睡去。费德里科心砰砰跳，他从来没见过这样的克里斯。葡萄牙人总是张扬跋扈，嚣张而自信，在男孩心中克里斯是无所不能的英雄。而不是现在这样，衣衫大敞，无知觉地躺在他的面前。鬼使神差地，费德里科俯下身，凑近了克里斯。男孩能闻到那微张的嘴中一呼一吸间馥郁的葡萄酒香。费德里科伸手捧住克里斯的头，男人脸上泛着两坨红晕，这抹嫣红一直蔓延到胸口，然后隐没在下面的衣衫中。  
我一定被恶魔附体了。费德里科想，他的心跳如此剧烈，几乎要跳出胸膛。男孩的头越来越低，直到吻上了那朝思暮想的唇，触感柔软而温暖。那一刻，费德里科仿佛听见了烟花在耳边炸开。  
就在那一瞬间，亚当摘下了苹果，潘多拉打开了魔盒，所有隐秘压抑的欲望从深渊中喷涌而出，黑暗的手蒙住了这个十五岁的男孩的双眼。费德里科觉得自己即将会因为心跳过快，大脑充血而死。他不懂任何技巧，接吻只是在爱情电影中的惊鸿一瞥。费德里科毫无章法地探出舌头，笨拙地扫荡着克里斯的口腔。他尝到了浓郁的酒香，还有一丝甜甜的味道。费德里科回想起在酒宴上克里斯吃过提拉米苏。但是提拉米苏有这么甜吗？  
费德里科忘情地吻了许久，直到屋外的脚步声惊醒他。糟糕，父亲回来了！费德里科连忙放下克里斯，在父亲上楼前溜出主卧室，抱起足球一路小跑回自己房间，蒙上被子瑟瑟发抖。  
那天晚上，费德里科仿佛能听见走廊另一端传来阵阵隐忍而痛苦的呻吟，每一声都如擂鼓撞在费德里科心尖上。但男孩其实什么都没听见，一切都是幻觉。  
十五年来第一次，他一夜未眠。

 

1989年  
费德里科有些恍惚。  
有多少年没有再见过那双眼睛了？  
那双琥珀色的眼睛，危险而诱人，藏着带毒的美酒。费德里科曾以为那是浴血战士的双眼，但后来才明白，它们只属于最低贱的婊子。  
“克里斯蒂亚诺。”费德里科低声念出男人的名字，仿佛一个午夜梦回的诅咒。在说出口的瞬间，费德里科的心脏狠狠抽痛了一下。  
男人被拷在椅子上，即使满脸的血污与伤痕依然不减傲气。他笑了，在费德里科看来带着无限的讽刺，然后说道：“好久不见，你长大了，男孩。”  
费德里科声音低沉：“躲躲藏藏这么多年，还是回到了这里。你没有什么想说的吗？”  
克里斯作势环视了一圈牢房，即使他对这个地方再熟悉不过，然后目光又回到费德里科脸上，慢悠悠地说：“过去这么久了，无论外面的世界如何翻天覆地，只有这里还是那么阴暗肮脏。”在费德里科表情变得更扭曲前，克里斯补充道：“从前和你父亲一起来这里巡视时，我就觉得他才是应该被关在这里的人。你父亲，他的手下，他的党羽和所有黑手党，他们都应该永生被关在地狱里，直到腐烂流脓死去。”  
“住口！”费德里科打断了那些恶毒的话语，胸膛因激动的情绪而剧烈起伏着。被拷在椅子上的男人静静地看着他，嘴角带着意味不明的浅笑。昏黄的灯光从头顶照下，克里斯菱角分明的脸一半隐藏在黑暗中，一半暴露在光线下，那抹笑容在费德里科眼中是如此可恶。一瞬间，过去十几年的回忆全部涌了上来：那些如梦幻泡影的过去，梦被打碎后漫长的黑暗与绝望，长久以来得不到答案的愤怒。直到现在，那个承载着他所有的爱与恨的男人就坐在眼前，费德里科却冷静得可怕。他等待这一天太久了，排练了无数遍重逢时的场景，但此刻只剩沉闷在疯长。  
克里斯同样盯着面前的男孩，哦，是已经成长为男人的费德里科。意大利人眼中有跳跃的黑色火焰，秀气的脸因狂怒而微微扭曲，随即又不动声色地掩盖下去。克里斯暗暗叹息，他们早就没有回头路了。  
两人对视许久都没有动作。漫长的沉默中，仿佛有恶魔在费德里科的耳边低语：就是这个男人……他毁了你……不要放过他……  
费德里科深吸一口气，闭上眼睛，对恶魔说：你赢了。  
他转过身，取下了墙上挂着的皮鞭。  
克里斯看着对方的动作，表情隐晦。  
费德里科握着鞭子，食指慢慢摩挲鞭尖，依然背对克里斯，声音平静而沙哑：“我最后再问一次。克里斯蒂亚诺，你为什么要杀死我的父亲？”  
“……”片刻后，克里斯笑了：“因为他该死。”

 

站在地道入口的弗朗斯百无聊赖，不知Father还要和罗纳尔多叙旧多久，他不明白为什么一向英明果断的Father不直接处决了那个叛徒。弗朗斯从裤兜中取出烟，正准备点上，突然从地道深处传来一声闷响：“啪——”  
弗朗斯吓得手抖了抖，烟卷滚落在地上。弗朗斯没顾上捡烟，他竖起耳朵，全部精力都放在了地牢深处。刚刚发生了什么？那声音听上去就像是……还没等弗朗斯想清楚，紧随着第二次皮鞭划破空气声响起，结结实实打在了某个实物上，又是一记闷响。弗朗斯听得心惊肉跳，那皮鞭仿佛打在弗朗斯的耳膜上，带着暴戾与血腥。跟随Father八年，弗朗斯从未见过他亲自动手拷打某人。然而除了鞭打声，地道里静悄悄的。牢房内的两人不知为何同时沉默着，没有咒骂，也没有呼痛，寂静如不详的黑色藤蔓从地道深处蔓延开来。鞭打声再次传来，弗朗斯再也无法忍受，匆匆从地上捡起烟，跑出地道外透气。

 

空气中弥漫着血腥味。  
克里斯咬着唇，用力之大几乎把下唇咬破。身上被鞭打过的地方火烧般疼痛，费德里科故意避开了他的旧伤，分别打在肩膀，大腿和小腿上。意大利人又一次扬起鞭子，克里斯没有躲避，仰起头死死盯着对方，似乎在挑衅。  
费德里科最恨这种眼神。  
这个男人永远在拒绝着他。永远把他当小孩子看。在老贝尔纳德斯基还活着的时候就是如此，男人总是把情绪隐藏得滴水不漏。直到最后一夜前，没有人看得出克里斯平静外表下隐藏着滔天的恨意。男人走后的八年，费德里科每天都会陷入同一个噩梦之中。最开始的时候，年轻的教父在夜晚必须依靠药物入睡，白天与各方势力周旋，与老管家一起把岌岌可危的家族支撑下去，除去叛徒和跃跃欲试的敌人，重新占领西西里地下，在管家死后培养新的副手们。这八年仿佛一场血腥的梦，而现实同样看不见光。费德里科感觉脸上湿漉漉的，他茫然地抬手擦了一下，才发现自己不知何时已经泪流满面。  
克里斯依然沉默地望向他，眼神幽暗，仿佛藏着千言万语，又仿佛在怜悯。费德里科直接扬手一鞭，暴怒地吼道：“不准这么看着我！”  
这一鞭直接打在克里斯的右脸上，一条渗着血珠的红痕瞬间清晰可见。_费德里科愣怔了，他本能地想扔下鞭子上前捧住克里斯的脸，为他吻去血水，但下一秒费德里科又想起现实的处境，生生止住了上前的脚步。克里斯也被这一下打得头晕目眩，耳鸣了几秒，才再次抬起头来。血水染红了那张英俊的脸，但克里斯却好像没有感觉到痛楚似的，无所谓地笑了笑。  
这是引燃汽油的最后一粒星火，费德里科被那说不清意义的笑容彻底烧毁了理智。紧接着，凌厉的鞭打声在狭小的牢房内不断响起，混杂着粗重的呼吸声，和几不可闻的闷哼。  
直到费德里科的右臂沉重得再也举不起来，他才随手将鞭子扔在地上，颓然地向后靠在墙上。刚才发生的一切太过失控，他一定是疯了，才会如此暴力地泄愤。费德里科不敢相信自己居然会对克里斯动粗，他从来没有预想过这样的场景。牢房中寂静得诡异，费德里科缓过气来，突然意识到了不对劲：没有另一个人的声音。  
费德里科猛地将目光从天花板上收回，直直看向眼前的人。克里斯垂着头，一动不动地拷在椅子上。男人身上染血的衣服已经破破烂烂，每一处伤口都在流血。同时，费德里科注意到对方胸口没有起伏，甚至听不见呼吸声。  
“克里斯蒂亚诺？”费德里科试探地喊了一声。  
一片死寂。  
费德里科立刻上前捧起对方的脸，手控制不住地颤抖着。克里斯的眼睛已经闭上了，血水从他的额头和嘴角渗出，鲜红的血划过苍白的脸，显得更加触目惊心。  
“克里斯？克里斯？”费德里科没有注意到自己的声音已经带上了哭腔。他拼命摇晃着克里斯的身体，而对方就像一个断了线的木偶，头无力地前后摆动着。费德里科俯下身，贴近克里斯的胸口，试图捕捉对方心跳声。然而什么都没有。  
费德里科没再犹豫，直接解开了手铐与脚链，将克里斯放在地上，双手压上对方的胸膛，试图做人工呼吸。费德里科俯下身凑近克里斯的嘴唇，就在他即将贴上时，突然感觉到后颈有风刮来。下一秒，费德里科的脖子就被皮鞭缠上。克里斯不知何时捡起了刚刚被丢弃在地上的鞭子，死死勒住费德里科。情势瞬间逆转，葡萄牙人趁着对方缺氧脱力直接压上，双膝抵住费德里科试图挣扎的手臂，同时两手攥紧皮鞭，切断了费德里科的呼吸。  
费德里科剧烈挣扎着，窒息的痛苦让他眼前发黑，渐渐看不清眼前人的脸。过了一会，费德里科的挣扎微弱下来，手脚开始抽搐。  
“克里斯……”垂死前的朦胧中，费德里科无意识地喃喃道。然后他感觉到脖颈上的压力变小了，对方似乎犹豫了一下。费德里科立即抓住这个机会，向腰间摸去，抽出了那把八年来形影不离的匕首，扎向克里斯的右腿。克里斯闷哼一声，下意识地松了手，费德里科一脚踹上对方的胸口，同时翻身压坐在男人身上。瞬息间两人的位置上下调转，克里斯还想挣扎，随即一个冰冷的东西抵上他的喉尖——费德里科双手握着匕首悬在克里斯喉结上方，居高临下冷冷看着葡萄牙人，宣告战斗的结束。  
牢房内此刻只剩下剧烈的喘息，两人都耗尽了体力，没有再次动弹。克里斯认出了那把匕首，上面镶嵌着流光溢彩的琥珀，就像费德里科此刻因愤怒而格外明亮的眼睛。  
费德里科平复一下呼吸，保持着抵住对方咽喉的动作。克里斯终于放弃挣扎，瘫倒在地上。即使在如此不利的局面下，他依然没有服输，眼中闪着倔强的光，挑衅地对身上的人说：“你可以动手了，男孩。”  
“直接杀死你太便宜了。”费德里科的声音透着阴狠与戾气。在克里斯不解的目光中，他持着匕首缓缓向下，紧贴皮肤但又控制着力道不划伤对方。锋利的匕首划开了破烂的上衣，停在裤子边缘。  
冰凉的刀刃贴着皮肤的感觉奇痒无比，克里斯的呼吸不由自主地放慢下来。他现在知道对方想干什么了。他一直都知道的，从当年的仲夏夜，那个迷蒙醉梦中的吻开始，克里斯就知道这个男孩有多么想要他。  
“别动，否则受伤的是你。”费德里科冷酷地看着身下的男人，他等待这一天太久了。一切都在失控的边缘，再走一步便是万劫不复。费德里科拼命压抑着黑色的欲望。他不应该这么做，他应该直接把匕首刺入男人的喉咙为父亲复仇，然后一辈子都不再想起克里斯。刀尖微微颤抖，费德里科前所未有地动摇着，他不知道该继续进行下去，还是杀了这个男人，抑或是落荒而逃。  
然而克里斯没有给他这个机会，葡萄牙人的双腿突然缠了上来。克里斯舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛亮晶晶的，笑着：“你还在等什么，男孩。”  
费德里科最后一根理智的弦啪地断了。他俯下身吻上了克里斯的唇，带着浓浓的血腥味，开始暴戾而饥渴的啃咬。


	3. Chapter 3

1972年  
有火。  
克里斯在睡梦中被滚滚浓烟呛醒，睁眼茫然地看见卧室已经变成一片火海。他的衣柜，书架，和床尾都在燃烧着，所有珍藏的球衣、校队的勋章和奖杯都葬身火海。  
“爸爸？妈妈？雨果？”克里斯惊慌地大喊，无人回应。父母的房间就在隔壁，哥哥姐姐在更远的卧室里，但没有一个人答应他。  
克里斯踉跄着起身试图走到床边。吸入过多二氧化碳让他头晕脑胀，脚下一软跌倒在地。“爸爸……妈妈……”克里斯蜷缩在地上，地板烫得惊人，他不得不俯趴着前进，在几乎看不见前路的浓烟中摸索到窗边，用尽全身力气奋力一撞。玻璃应声而碎，克里斯滚出窗外，从二楼跌落在后院的草地上。  
他顾不上左腿钻心的疼痛立刻爬起来，站在花园中呆滞地看着自己的整个家已经被大火吞噬。“爸爸！妈妈！”克里斯撕心裂肺地喊着，想冲回去寻找家人。  
一双手从背后抱住克里斯的腰，阻止他重返房子的找死行为。他回过头，看到了门德斯叔叔的脸。“别过去，克里斯蒂亚诺！”门德斯死死抓住克里斯，不顾男孩的挣扎大吼道：“他们已经出不来了！赶快离开这里，那些人随时可能会回来！”  
“我不要！”克里斯剧烈挣扎着，哽咽得发不出声。门德斯干脆将男孩扛在肩上，无视那两条不断踢打的细瘦小腿，把克里斯塞进吉普车副驾座上，一脚油门直接驶离现场。  
克里斯试图跳车，但车门已经被牢牢锁住。泪水流满了男孩的整张脸，他不断捶打着门德斯，无助地叫喊着。然而门德斯似乎铁了心，一言不发地开着车。透过后车窗望去，燃烧的房子越来越远，最后只能看见幽黑夜幕下一抹冲天的火光。  
“不要回去，克里斯，否则他们会把你也杀死。”门德斯突然说。  
克里斯已经哭得没了力气，虚弱地问：“他们是谁？”  
门德斯的脸在车灯照过的一瞬间显得冷硬：“你父亲曾经背叛过的人。他们找了十五年才发现马德拉，那些人对你的父亲恨之入骨，不杀光你的所有家人不会罢休。”  
克里斯渐渐平静下来，幼小的脑袋一时间无法消化这么多信息。最终，他轻轻说：“告诉我他们的名字。”  
“……西西里的贝纳德斯基家族。”门德斯注意到男孩语气的变化，又补充了一句：“不要急着复仇，你现在远不是他们的对手。对方的势力庞大而根深蒂固，你一个人根本无法撼动他们。”  
“那我该怎么办？！”克里斯急了。  
“接近他们，接触他们，融入他们。”门德斯看了克里斯一眼，男孩的眼神正渐渐变得暗沉。  
“最后，从内部瓦解他们。”

 

1989年  
克里斯睁开眼睛，却是一片漆黑，片刻后他意识到失去视觉是因为被蒙上了眼罩。克里斯尝试扭动脖子，发现自己正被牢牢束缚着无法活动。他能感觉到身体此刻一丝不挂，所有衣物都被脱去，皮制的绳子紧紧绑住了他全身上下的每一个关节，连阴茎都被勒紧。  
“唔——”克里斯想发出声音，但嘴中被塞入了口球，唾液控制不住地顺着嘴角流出。他难耐地扭了扭，质地粗糙的绳子摩擦着他的乳头和阴茎，奇痒难耐的触感立刻蔓延全身，克里斯不由自主地呻吟了一声。  
“你很喜欢这种感觉吗？”冰冷的声音从头顶传来，一双手抚摸上克里斯的脸颊，细腻而温柔地摩挲着，随后一路向下划过他的胸和腹肌，还恶意地捏了一下乳头，最后来到两腿之间。费德里科纤长的手指握住了克里斯的阴茎，开始漫不经心地上下撸动，同时凑在葡萄牙人耳边道：“还好你醒了，我对操死狗没有兴趣。”  
克里斯想向后躲去，后背却贴上了冰凉的瓷砖，不由得浑身一颤。他正躺在一个浴缸里，狭小的空间让男人本就被拘束住的身体更动弹不得，只能任由那双手肆意地玩弄下体。  
费德里科技巧娴熟地服侍着克里斯的阴茎，不一会儿葡萄牙人的呼吸就变得急促，那根东西正在慢慢变硬挺立起来，却被绳子束缚着不能释放。克里斯喉咙中发出痛苦的闷哼，额头渗出汗水，似乎在忍受着巨大的煎熬。  
观察到男人的表情逐渐扭曲，费德里科松开了胀大的阴茎，一只手将克里斯的被绑住的双腿抬起，另一只手探入了后面的小穴。他在手上倒了润滑液，轻松地分开臀瓣，伸入两根手指开始深深浅浅地抽插。多年未被开采过的后穴对异物十分敏感，甬道被指尖划开的感觉奇痛无比，克里斯身体立刻下意识地绷紧着，连脚趾都蜷缩起来。费德里科拍了一下他的屁股：“放松点，你这样只会弄伤自己。”意大利人的声音平静而冷漠，似乎他并不是在做性事的前奏，而是在进行一场处刑。  
对于克里斯来说，没有比此刻更煎熬的刑罚了。他的阴茎在撩拨下完全苏醒过来，却被缠绕的绳子死死勒住几乎嵌入肉中，疼痛与快感一波波袭来，冲击着克里斯仅存的意识。同时费德里科的手指增加到三根，在后穴加快速度抽插着，淫靡的水声和喘息声回荡在浴室里。忽然，克里斯深处的敏感点被按压到了，惊呼抑制不住地从被塞住的口中泄出，费德里科注意到男人的异样，随即了然地笑道：“原来是这里吗？”接着抽出手指，粘稠的肠液也被带出，在空中拉成一条晃动的丝。  
克里斯尚未来得及喘息就感觉到自己被翻了个身趴在浴缸中，耳边传来拉开裤链的声音，一根炙热的肉棒抵在了穴口。费德里科没有再给男人平复的时间，直接长驱直入插了进去。  
“唔！”后穴被侵占的巨大痛楚让克里斯猛地仰起头，脖颈到后脊绷成一道优美的弧线。湿润的小穴被费德里科的巨硕的阴茎填得满满当当，意大利人快速挺动着胯部，睾丸撞击在克里斯弹翘的臀尖发出响亮的拍打声。费德里科一把抓住克里斯额发， 加快速度凶猛抽插着，另一手则伸到前面揽住他摇摇欲坠的腰。  
“哈……哈……我好舒服，克里斯蒂亚诺……”费德里科俯身贴在身下人的耳旁，喘息着舔弄他圆润的耳珠。浴室的氧气仿佛变得稀薄，情欲的粒子在空中挥发着。克里斯的口球不知何时被摘掉了，支离破碎的呻吟从他口中泄露出来。酡红从脖颈爬上男人的脸颊，被蒙住双眼的侧脸显得更加色气。汗水和肠液顺着克里斯白皙的大腿划下，长时间趴跪的双腿不住颤抖着。  
上百次的抽插与冲刺后，费德里科突然战栗了一下，阴茎在克里斯体内胀大绷直，下一秒炙热的精液喷薄而出，悉数被紧致的甬道吸收。等高潮的余韵过去后，费德里科才缓缓放下克里斯，解开束缚阴茎的绳，上下撸动那长久得不到照顾的性器，不一会儿葡萄牙人可怜的阴茎颤颤巍巍地吐出一股股精液。费德里科将克里斯抱入怀中，摘下眼罩，头顶强烈的白炽灯光刺得克里斯睁不开眼。  
“克里斯蒂亚诺。”费德里科温柔地叫了一声。克里斯睁开眼，意大利人英俊的脸近在咫尺。这是八年逃亡后他第一次如此近看着费德里科，记忆中苍白柔弱的男孩长大了，圆嘟嘟的脸变得棱角分明，长发垂在肩上，曾经无暇纯净的眼睛也变得锋芒毕露。  
“我想干你，想了很多很多年。”费德里科低下头，一口咬住克里斯的喉结。牙尖的血腥味让费德里科神志稍微清醒一些，他转而温柔地舔舐渗着血的伤口。随后手臂放在克里斯的腿弯和后背下，将男人抱起来走出浴室。  
门外入目是巴洛克风装潢的卧室，克里斯对这里再熟悉不过。花纹繁复的地毯中央放着一张大床，天花板上是复古的油画。克里斯眨了眨眼睛，才意识到先前昏迷时费德里科已经将他转移出地牢，带入贝纳德斯基宅二楼的主卧室中。费德里科轻轻将克里斯放在柔软的被褥中，解开他身上的束缚道具，小心翼翼避开包扎好的伤口。  
“你睡着的时候一直在喊着家人的名字。”费德里科突然说。  
克里斯淡淡笑了笑：“做了一个十七年前的旧梦罢了。”  
费德里科看了男人一眼，欲言又止。最后阴着脸冷哼一声，起身径直离开房间，走到门口时又背着身闷闷道：“弗朗斯会派人来照顾你。不要想着逃跑，否则我会立刻杀了你。”说完头也不回地推门走了出去。

 

克里斯在贝纳德斯基宅留了下来，成为公开的秘密。弗朗斯勒令其他手下们守口如瓶，仿佛二楼主卧的床上并不存在那个男人。费德里科最近格外忙碌，米兰的马尔蒂尼家族前不久换了当家，保罗的小儿子丹尼尔成为新的首领。丹尼尔年轻气盛，早已不满足于米兰城的地下统治，对南方的那不勒斯、罗马和巴勒莫都跃跃欲试。这几个月来已经数次打乱贝纳德斯基家族的交易，费德里科觉得是时候教训一下这个年轻的马尔蒂尼了。而西西里本地同样不得太平，蛰伏多年的地方家族势力们正跃跃欲试地冒头。费德里科曾发誓要摒弃父亲的强硬与暴戾，温和的手腕的确平息了血腥，但同时也助长了反叛。  
即使家族间的明争暗斗百年来从未断绝，来自西西里政府的施压却也与日俱增。自去年夏天换届后，新任省督执着于打击西西里的黑手党，放话要将一切邪恶势力从这片美丽的土地上铲除。费德里科对此真正感到了头痛：贝纳德斯基家族挑选的候选人在竞选前一周时在巴勒莫街头被乱枪打死，至今没找到凶手。弗朗斯他们都怀疑是丹尼尔的手下买通杀手，但没有确实证据的怀疑无从下手。这个新省督就在混乱之际顺位提拔上任，是个油盐不进的古板老头，据说小时候曾被黑手党灭门，从此憎恨一切Mafia。省督不接受任何贿赂，威逼利诱显然会进一步激怒他。面对这样的铁板，费德里科暂时还没有想出解决办法。隐约间，费德里科那天生灵敏的直觉告诉他，属于Mafia的统治即将过去，新的时代正在拉开帷幕，显而易见的恶都不被允许留存在白日之下，就像任何曾经叱咤风云的历史尘埃那样。  
但是他不愿意承认这个事实。  
费德里科最近总是很晚回家，这一晚进卧室时克里斯已经睡下了。他放轻脚步走到床边，在克里斯身旁坐了下来。月光从窗帘缝隙间透进屋内，清冷地笼罩着床上的人。克里斯此时看上去很安静，眼睛闭着正在梦中，卷翘纤长的睫毛微微颤动着。费德里科不由自主地伸出手，轻轻摩挲着他的脸颊。  
“永远不要离开我……”费德里科的喃喃自语几不可闻，随后他仿佛被自己荒唐的想法逗笑，自嘲地勾了勾唇角，起身回到另半边床上，悄悄躺下沉入黑甜的梦乡。  
午夜时分，费德里科突然惊醒。他做了一个噩梦，只记得在梦中无数黑色的手从地下伸出，抓住费德里科的裤脚将他拽入深渊。他张开嘴大喊，却是浑浊的泥水灌入喉咙。在无限的恐惧与窒息中，费德里科睁开了眼，坐在床上心如擂鼓。他抹了一把额头的冷汗，下意识地向身边摸去，却只触碰到冰凉的床单——克里斯不在枕边。费德里科顿时紧张起来，大脑飞速转动着：他去哪里了？逃跑了吗？为什么我一点动静都没有听见？  
墙上的时钟已经指向三点，摆钟机械地晃动发出滴答声，一下一下敲击在费德里科心头。他一把掀开被子，下床走出卧室。走廊黑洞洞的，费德里科尚在年幼时就很害怕半夜走出房间，仿佛走廊尽头的黑暗中藏着看不见的怪物。他吞咽了一下，赤脚走在冰凉的地板上。一楼客厅似乎传来轻微的动静，费德里科立刻顺着楼梯走下。靠近客厅时周围却愈发安静，空气仿佛凝固在了此刻，耳边只有脚踩在地毯上的沙沙声，费德里科几乎怀疑刚才的动静是自己的幻觉。  
客厅的门虚掩着，里面似乎有若有若无的脚步声，费德里科深吸一口气，推开了门。装潢堂皇的客厅在午夜时偌大空旷，水晶吊灯熄灭，窗帘被全部拉开，惨白的月光透过落地窗洒进屋内，将客厅照得通亮。地毯上的繁复花纹，墙壁上的中世纪油画，架上的18世纪陶瓷餐具，窗边的黄铜留声机都在月光中安静陈列着。  
克里斯背对着大门，只身一人站在客厅中央，一动不动。  
费德里科呆滞而迷恋地看着那个人的背影，仿佛他也是一件精美的珍藏品。月色将男人的背影勾勒出妙曼的线条，费德里科的目光贪婪地扫过他宽阔的背部，紧致的腰身，挺翘的臀部，以及那双修长笔直的腿。克里斯不知何时换上了衬衫，也许费德里科回家时他就没有睡着，但疲惫的意大利人没有察觉到。费德里科轻轻走过去，从背后环抱住了对方，将这具健美如神祇的身体牢牢圈入怀中。克里斯明显颤抖了一下，然而费德里科不以为意，更用力地收紧手臂，将男人禁锢在怀抱里。他把头埋入男人僵硬的后颈，闷闷地问：“为什么不睡觉？”  
克里斯没有回答。两人保持着这个动作在客厅中央站立良久。四下悄无声息，耳畔只有交织的呼吸声，最终克里斯轻轻拍了拍费德里科的手臂，示意对方松开。“你会跳舞吗？”克里斯突然问。  
费德里科一头雾水，愣怔地摇摇头。自父亲去世后他再也没有任何社交活动，也许很久很久以前有人教过他，但年轻的教父早就忘记了如何迈出舞步。  
明白了沉默的否定，克里斯走到落地窗边，从墙上的架子上抽出一张黑胶唱片，放入留声机中。当唱臂接触到转动的黑胶表面，舒缓的萨克斯曲子如流水般静静地从扩音器中淌出，是那首熟悉的‘阿波罗妮娅’。回忆不期而至地涌上，费德里科仿佛看见了当年那个小男孩生涩而害羞地拉着青年的手，在萨克斯乐声中笨拙地学跳舞。费德里科还记得幼小稚嫩的自己仰头望去，只见青年嘴角带着一抹温柔的笑，琥珀色的瞳仁像蜂蜜将男孩的心团团包裹住。旧日回忆如泛黄的胶片电影，模糊不清而转瞬即逝。  
一声轻咳将费德里科拉到现实，回过神来见克里斯转过身，微微弯腰向他伸出右手，做出邀请的姿势。月光温柔地照亮克里斯右半边俊美的脸，纤细高挑的眉，勾起的嘴角，还有那双摄人心魄、危险而美丽的蜜色眼眸，左半边脸庞则隐藏在阴影之中看不清晰。费德里科仿佛听见塞壬在耳边唱歌，意识恢复前身体已经不由自主地动了起来。他走上前搭住克里斯的手，眼睛全程失神地盯着男人的脸，仿佛被下了蛊惑的咒语。  
“乖孩子。”克里斯笑道，吐气擦过费德里科的耳尖，挠得他心头痒痒的。有千万只蝴蝶在意大利人心头骚动着，只要一开口就会振翅飞出嘴巴。克里斯握住费德里科的手腕，将他的左手轻轻搭上自己的臀部，同时揽过对方的腰，右手十指相扣紧密贴合着。下一刻，克里斯就带着费德里科在悠扬的萨克斯曲中轻轻起舞。  
葡萄牙人仿佛踩着盛开的鲜花，舞步轻盈灵动，每一下都踩在调子上。费德里科完全被掌握了节奏，呆呆地任由对方带着自己摇晃，他眼中只剩下那张近在咫尺的漂亮的脸。随着舞曲转圈，月光在克里斯的脸上忽明忽暗，上一秒费德里科还在那双含笑的瞳仁中看见自己呆怔的倒影，下一秒就没入黑暗中。身后的油画、吊灯、客厅装饰似乎都成了旋转的背景，费德里科的世界此刻只剩下唯一的一人。三千个日夜中他曾无数次看见这张脸出现在梦中，或是溅上父亲的鲜血阴冷地俯瞰，或是挂着温柔的笑容静静地凝望，但从来没有一次如现在这般近，如现在这般如梦似幻。如果这是梦的话，费德里科宁愿长睡不醒。  
一曲跳毕，唱臂自动离开了黑胶表面，萨克斯乐戛然而止，客厅又恢复了沉沉死寂。费德里科的腰仍被男人揽住，在外面呼风唤雨的年轻教父此刻只能僵硬地站着，不知该如何反应。克里斯低下头，从容而娴熟地在费德里科的额头上印下一个轻柔的吻，勾了勾唇角露出游刃有余的笑：“晚安，男孩。”  
随后他松开了费德里科，转身上楼离开。只留费德里科一个人站在空荡荡的客厅中，低头看着脚边的月光发呆。

 

腹背受敌。这个词也许最适合现在的贝纳德斯基家族。  
西西里的新省督上任后十六个月，贝纳德斯基家族近三分之一的实体产业都被查封，地下与海外交易也被切断渠道。费德里科可以想象在巴勒莫的最高检察院里，十几个检察官整日埋头在厚厚的账本与交易记录中，为了查出哪怕一点贝纳德斯基家违背法律的证据。当然目前检察官们还没有找到致命一击的关键证据，早在八年前老贝纳德斯基遇害后，费德里科接管家族的那一天起就开始了洗白工作。父亲曾经犯下的物证已经全部销毁，人证安置海外，与敏感区域相关的交易也都移交给了傀儡家族。费德里科有自信，近十年的贝纳德斯基家族在记录中是清白如纸的。当然，费德里科也明白这场清查不会轻易结束，检察官想找到的是可以将他关入监狱一百五十年的罪证，而不是罚款三千拘留五年的偷税漏税。  
虽然暂时没有牢狱之灾，但费德里科手下的大部分灰色交易已经在政府高度监视下喊停。如同一块被独藏五十年的蛋糕重新出现在公众视野之内，短短三个月间就被几个蠢蠢欲动的小家族瓜分干净。混乱再次回到西西里的地下，费德里科整日周旋在政府与家族谈判之间分身乏术。自那晚之后，他很久没有与克里斯说过话了，只能在夜深人静的夜晚贪恋一点床上的余温，却不忍吵醒熟睡的男人，睡前静静地凝视着他的背影。费德里科不想放走克里斯，正如他不想放弃贝纳德斯基家族。  
这一天弗朗斯进书房汇报时脸上带着焦虑的神情，去米兰谈判的勒玛今日也回到了卡塔尼亚。费德里科坐在书桌后，皱着眉地听两个最信任的属下汇报情况。  
“Father，我们与拉诺基亚家族的人昨天在港口发生了火拼，他们试图抢走那批从的黎波里来的货。让我带人去告诉他们卡塔尼亚是谁的地盘吧！”弗朗斯焦急地说。  
费德里科立刻否定了他：“现在带人去闹事，你嫌检察官们手头的证据太少了是吗？”年轻的教父眼神逐渐变得锋利：“大王已死，小王长存。省督只想着枪打出头鸟，却不知道如果贝纳德斯基家族倒下了，西西里岛残存的小家族们依然会接管这片土地。如果一座城市里同时存在数十个黑手党家族，难道政府还想像打地鼠似的一一去消灭吗？！”费德里科一把将桌上的文件全部扫到地上，撑住桌角粗喘，胸膛因情绪激动而剧烈起伏着。  
勒玛在一旁察言观色，等到教父冷静下来后才开口：“请恕我直言，Father，还有一个需要尽快解决的问题。”  
“什么？”费德里科猛地抬起头来，眼睛中布满血丝。  
“关于在您房间的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，流言已经在外面传播开来了。”勒玛尽力无视教父杀人般凶狠的目光继续说：“丹尼尔散布的谣言从米兰传到西西里，说您将杀死您父亲的凶手留在宅邸内，这证明了当年您是有预谋地杀害老贝纳德斯基，并借此上位……”勒玛话还没说完，只听见耳边风声呼啸，桌上的水晶球镇纸已经擦着勒玛的头飞过，砸碎在身后的墙上。费德里科保持着投掷的姿势，阴冷地看着属下一言不发。弗朗斯急忙扯了扯勒玛的衣角，示意他闭嘴。  
“这种谣言我不想听见第二次，丹尼尔总有一天会把他说过的狗屎全部吃回去。”费德里科活动了一下手腕，坐回靠椅中转向窗外，语气冰冷地说：“还有，我想和省督亲自见面谈一次，你们去安排吧。”

 

克里斯躺在大床上，一眨不眨地凝视着天花板上的壁画。他曾经在这张床上，以这个角度观察过无数次头顶的画。壁画中是夏娃和亚当在伊甸园偷食苹果的场景，裸体的男女兴奋地啃食着树上摘下的禁忌之果，黑色的毒蛇在他们后方阴测测地窥视。克里斯曾经问过老贝纳德斯基，为什么要在卧室的天花板上装饰这样一副壁画。当时老贝纳德斯基正埋头在克里斯身上操干着，听见这个问题后却停下抽插的动作，意味不明地笑了起来：“我喜欢每天清晨睁开眼睛就能看见这幅画，它总是提醒着我不要被无知的贪婪蒙蔽双眼，远离真正的伊甸园。”  
“伊甸园？西西里有那种地方吗？”克里斯讽刺地问。  
老贝纳德斯基俯下身，玩弄地咬了咬葡萄牙人的乳尖：“就在这里，宝贝。我的伊甸园此时此刻就在我的身下。”  
克里斯甩了甩头，将那些肮脏不堪的回忆从脑海中删去。他低下头，把玩起手中的枪。这是今天晚上马塞洛临走前塞给他的。  
五小时之前，克里斯在卧室的露台上不期而遇了阔别八个月的巴西人，当深色皮肤的蓬蓬头从暗处走出来时着实吓了他一跳。  
“你还活着？” 克里斯惊喜地捧住挚友的脸左右端详：“我以为在莫斯科的枪战中你已经……”  
马塞洛不以为意地甩甩头：“我从三楼掉了下去，摔断了一条腿和三根肋骨，除此之外我好得很。”  
克里斯知道现在不是久别重逢叙旧之时，便收起了笑容：“你为什么来这里？”  
“你现在可是名人，我在米兰喝咖啡时都能听见隔壁桌的人说，西西里的小教父把杀父仇人囚禁在卧室里，既不杀他也不折磨他，奇怪得很。”马塞洛说到这里时翻了个白眼：“所以你真的把那个小家伙迷得团团转，连杀父之仇都忘记了？”  
克里斯并不想聊这个，直接岔开话题：“我今晚不能跟你走，两个人一起绝不可能完好无损地走出贝纳德斯基控制下的卡塔尼亚。”  
“贝纳德斯基家族的掌控力早就大不如前，只要我们逃到巴勒莫就有机会离开西西里！”  
克里斯摇摇头：“现在不是合适的时候。我很感谢你的勇敢，马塞洛，但是不是今天。”  
巴西人最终只能无奈地翻了个白眼，从裤兜里掏出一把枪塞进克里斯手中：“注意防身，兄弟。当你准备好的时候，你知道该怎么联系我。”说完灵巧地翻过露台栏杆，闪入黑夜中不见了。  
回忆结束，克里斯心事重重地叹了口气，将手枪收起在枕下。正在这时，房门被突然撞开，费德里科带着一股浓重的酒气走了进来。“为什么不开灯……”他嘟嚷着，在墙上摸索寻找，却怎样都找不到那小小的开关。最终费德里科放弃了打开灯的想法，在黑暗中踉踉跄跄地走到床边一头栽了下去。  
克里斯讨厌酒精味，因为那意味着失控和迷失自我。但费德里科就这么趴在被子上脸朝下一动不动，犹豫片刻克里斯还是将他的身体放平。意大利人仰面向上，双颊绯红，长发凌乱地粘在脸上，克里斯伸手把那些头发拨开梳到耳后。费德里科满是酒气的嘴里突然开始嘟嚷着什么，凑近了才能听清那含糊的梦呓：“对不起……父亲……请原谅我……”  
克里斯皱起了眉，他不愿意回想起那个人，那个杀害他的父母兄弟，在贝纳德斯基宅邸的每一个角落都操干过他，将他像狗一样使唤了整整五年的男人。克里斯从未后悔将半生投入到复仇之中，他甚至觉得世界上最遗憾的事情就是不能杀死同一个人两次。完成复仇后克里斯流亡天涯，期间也暗杀过一些与阿维罗家灭门有牵扯的人，因此结下不少仇家。他为复仇抛弃了一切信念，在这个目标终于完成后，克里斯的生命中只剩下漫长的空虚与无力。他甚至觉得自己可以明天就死去，而且没有任何遗憾。当费德里科的手下们在莫斯科的废墟大厦中捉住他时，克里斯竟然感到了一丝解脱。  
但是费德里科的爱与恨远比想象中强烈。克里斯在地牢中失去意识前以为再也不可能睁开眼，但费德里科没有杀死他，甚至还将他留在了身边。  
在过去五个月中，费德里科除了夜晚的性爱之外与克里斯的对话寥寥无几，葡萄牙人明白对方在逃避解决他这个杀父仇人的麻烦。克里斯从很久很久以前就知道男孩对他的欲望，但他一直视若无睹，因为毫无回应的意义。他对费德里科没有恨，这个男孩曾经纯白如纸，但他的父亲、他的家世注定会将费德里科拖入万劫不复的深渊。Mafia的覆灭是迟早的事情，在新的世纪来临之前，旧时代的恶与暴行注定会在日光下灰飞烟灭。费德里科是个精明能干的首领，如果在战前他会成为掌控整个西西里命脉的一代传奇教父，但即使是费德里科也无法在大厦将倾时力挽狂澜。  
“小可怜。”克里斯用食指轻轻按压着费德里科的太阳穴，为他缓解醉酒带来的头痛。费德里科驯服地把头埋入男人的胸口，只露出上半张酡红的脸，阖上的睫毛像浓密的小刷子颤动着，显得温顺而纯真。正在克里斯出神时，费德里科突然一把拽住了他的手腕。  
“放开。”克里斯冷冷地说，但对方的手就像小钳子一样紧抓着。费德里科突然翻身，按住克里斯的肩膀将他摁在身下，同时暴力地扯下男人的内裤，向后穴探去。手指伸入毫无防备的干涩甬道，急躁地扩张了两下，没有任何润滑与前戏，费德里科就挺身插入了小穴。剧痛使克里斯闷哼一声，挣扎着向前爬去，却被从身后牢牢抱住。费德里科也同样不好受，阴茎只探入龟头后再也插不进去，但他对疼痛仿佛置若罔闻，只顾着埋头操干。  
“费德里科，等等……”克里斯被抱住腰部动弹不得，几次推搡无果后终于忍无可忍地吼道：“我说了停下！”  
怒喝震慑住了费德里科，他立刻停下动作退了出去，露出小狗般湿漉漉的眼神无辜地看着葡萄牙人。克里斯直接将费德里科从身上推下，背过身躺回去：“别闹了，睡觉。”  
身后一时没有回应，就在克里斯以为对方已经睡着时，费德里科突然扑了上来，从背后紧紧抱住克里斯，用力之大几乎将男人嵌入怀中。  
费德里科啜泣着喃喃：“不要走！”他撒娇似的蹭着克里斯的背，眼泪全部粘在了男人的后颈上。克里斯无奈地拍拍费德里科的手，示意他放开。这个动作似乎刺激到了情绪不稳的意大利人，对方立刻放声大哭。大滴大滴的泪水滚落在枕头上，打湿了费德里科的长发，白日里呼风唤雨的教父此刻哭得像犯错的孩子。  
“不要离开我……”费德里科一边哭一边恳求着，连他自己都分不清这是酒后失态还是真情流露。不知哭了多久，费德里科即将恍惚入梦时，头顶传来似有若无的叹息。一双温柔的手拨开了他凌乱的长发，一个轻飘飘的吻落在了费德里科的额头，轻巧无痕仿佛蝴蝶振翅。  
在一片醉酒的晕眩与迷蒙中，费德里科睡着了。


	4. Chapter 4

省督答应了费德里科的邀请，但有两个条件：第一，见面必须保密。第二，地点由他决定。费德里科的回答：听凭安排。  
会面的城市最终定在了巴勒莫，圣奥古斯丁教堂后巷的私人餐厅。首都并非贝纳德斯基家族的地盘，费德里科还小的时候曾经和父亲每年夏天来巴勒莫的海边别墅度假，如今想来父亲应该是例行去见一些机关人物，顺便带着费德里科出门透风。接管家族后费德里科除非有要事会议很少来到首都，对这座城市陌生而熟悉。为了低调行事，只有八个手下和费德里科一起前往巴勒莫，在巴盖里亚的海岸别墅暂住一晚，与省督会面后就回去卡塔尼亚。为了防止克里斯期间逃走，费德里科特地带上他一同住在巴盖里亚。  
第二天傍晚，费德里科带着弗朗斯和勒玛两个亲信赴约，剩余的六个手下负责在别墅里看守克里斯。省督预定的私人餐厅隐蔽在小巷深处，街道窄小幽深，只能勉强通过一辆汽车。两边的房子颇具年代感，墙上的藤蔓和斑驳展现着悠久的历史。每户房屋都大门紧闭，窗内望进去漆黑一片。夏夜晚风撩过窗台外的盆栽花卉，鲜艳的花朵微微摇摆。稀疏的路灯在街边散发着昏黄的光线，费德里科的短靴踩在石板路上发出沙沙的声音，除此之外没有任何人声，寂静得仿佛一条死街。  
“你们在门口等着。”费德里科走进餐厅前吩咐弗朗斯与勒玛在店外看守，随后推开厚重的木门。私人餐厅小而精致，装潢古典优雅，几盏壁灯照亮昏暗的室内。墙上挂着一排黑白照片，全是20年代巴勒莫的海港风光。省督已经坐在靠窗的位置上，除他之外餐厅内空无一人。费德里科直接坐在对面的椅子上，彬彬有礼地颔首示意：“Buonasera, Signor（晚上好，先生）。”  
省督面容严肃地看了费德里科一眼，对问候不置可否，用小勺敲了敲瓷碟示意服务生上前菜。费德里科暗自叹了口气，但依然保持着风度翩翩的微笑。  
这场对话并不顺利，老省督没有表现出任何谈判的意思，仿佛只是来宣告贝纳德斯基家族的判决书。费德里科明白政府与黑手党之间的矛盾只会愈演愈烈，对方强硬决绝的态度让一切和平解决的可能都变得举步维艰。  
“你父亲还在世的时候，我曾经去过贝纳德斯基宅邸做客。”省督突然提了一句无关主题的话。  
话题转向的转向太过突然，费德里科愣了愣才答道：“抱歉，我对您并没有印象。”  
“你当时还是个小孩子，躲在花园里玩捉迷藏，不记得我很正常。只是没想到，这么多年过去你还是走上了父亲的老路。”省督抿了一口红酒继续说：“Mafia曾经是西西里人的救世主，在战乱与政府剥削的年代救济民众，但如今的黑手党早已不是当年劫富济贫的那些人了。走私，贩毒，枪战，领地统治，你们的存在威胁着每一个西西里居民的安全。我不会就此罢手，就算有一天我倒下，我手下的检察官们依然会继续追查贝纳德斯基家族，以及其他所有盘桓在这片土地上的黑手党。在真正的和平来到西西里前，这场战争不会结束。”  
费德里科面无表情地听完了，脸色冷得仿佛能结霜。省督见他久久不回应，用餐巾擦拭了一下站起身道：“我赴约是为了当面告诉你，这件事情没有任何转圜的余地。如果不想落到你父亲的结局，就此收手吧，孩子。在你还没有老去之前，在你双腿还能迈动的时候，去做一些更有意义的事情吧。”说完省督拿起椅背上的外套，准备离开。  
突然，餐厅外传来一声刺耳的机车刹车的声音。尚未来得及看清来者，费德里科心中便警铃大作，转头冲省督大吼：“趴下！！！” 下一秒子弹潮水般倾泻而出，将临街的窗户玻璃打得粉碎，在墙上留下一排排密集的弹孔。费德里科立刻俯趴在地上，匍匐到最近的掩体餐桌后，拔出别在脚踝上的手枪向店外射击。  
弗朗斯和勒玛呢？他们为什么一点声音都没有？费德里科大脑飞速思考着，转瞬间空气中弥漫着浓重的火药味和血腥味。墙壁上的灯全部被打碎熄灭，挂着的照片相框摔碎散落在地毯上。店内陷入一片漆黑无法看清，只有满地的玻璃碎片反射着屋外惨白的月光。不远处的地毯上省督一动不动趴着，在他的后背上数十个弹孔正汩汩流血。  
半分钟后门外的杀手们停止扫射，放下机枪走进店内检查尸体。从脚步声判断，对方一共有三人，两人在左，一人在右。费德里科蹲在翻倒的桌板后放慢呼吸，不发出一点声音。耳边只有渐渐逼近的脚步声，对方似乎也在适应屋内的黑暗，不敢轻易冒进。  
“他死了吗？”其中一人问。  
“我看不见贝纳德斯基的尸体。”另一人回道。  
费德里科屏息凝神，耐心等待着杀手们靠近布置好的机关。忽然，一个杀手踩到了半空中绷紧的钢琴线，惨叫一声向前倒去，另外两人也被分了神。费德里科抓住这个瞬间暴起，迅速从掩体后跳出，举枪精准地打穿了正中间那人的头颅。反应过来的第三个杀手抬起机枪一通胡乱扫射，将天花板上的装饰浮雕打得粉碎。费德里科就地翻滚躲过一波子弹，横扫一脚踢在对方膝盖。杀手惨叫着跪倒在地，费德里科飞身跨上男人的肩头，大腿紧紧夹住他的脑袋，凭借腰力向左方扭去，只听咔嚓清脆的颈骨断裂声，身首骨肉分离的杀手颓然倒下。已经解决两人，费德里科喘着粗气屹立在废墟中，背后传来一阵痛苦的呻吟，回头看见最初被钢琴线绊倒的杀手正倒在地毯上抽搐着，费德里科眼神暗了下去，沉默地走上前蹲下，捡起一片锋利的玻璃碎片利落地扎在了对方脖颈动脉上。杀手发出凄厉的悲鸣，惊恐而怨恨地瞪着费德里科，大量血从他的脖颈喷射而出，身体剧烈抽搐着。不过二十秒，最后一个杀手也停止了挣扎。  
餐厅又恢复了悄无声息，屋里外没有第二个活人。费德里科长长地呼出一口气，走出大门。外面小巷中央横陈着弗朗斯死不瞑目的尸体，半个脑袋被轰掉，剩下的那只眼睛不甘地瞪向夜空；而勒玛则不知所踪。费德里科跪在尸体旁，缓缓合上弗朗斯失神的眼睛，哀伤地说：“愿你在天父身旁得到永恒的安宁，我的孩子。”  
寂静不过一分钟，一阵骚动从小巷南端传来，似乎有大队人马正在往餐厅方向赶来。费德里科立刻返身向另一出口撤退，却发现前方同样被围住。小巷唯二的两个出口都被封堵，对方颇有不将费德里科在此击杀不罢休的架势。虽然尚未理清现状，但费德里科推测只有马尔蒂尼家族有如此势力与动机，在巴勒莫大开杀戒。眼看着即将被逼入绝境，费德里科却在此刻冷静下来。他环顾四周，沉重的心跳声一下一下震撼鼓膜，远处是轰轰烈烈逼近的人马脚步声。  
当马尔蒂尼家族的人从两个不同的方向同时赶到餐厅门口时，却只看见屋里屋外横陈的五具尸体。勒玛站在人群前方，气急败坏地怒骂：“该死！一分钟前他明明就站在这里，怎么可能这么快就逃走？！”  
突然，油门轰鸣的声音从众人身后传来，回头只见一辆黑色的轿车正从小巷一端尽头向这里高速飞驰而来，丝毫没有刹车的意思。有人大喊：“是贝纳德斯基！”驾驶座上的正是费德里科，他目光凶狠地瞪视前方，面色冷峻而决绝，直接将油门踩到底向着人群直冲过来。站在前方的人们这才反应过来欲举枪射击，尚未来得及瞄准就被飞飙的汽车前轮碾压而过。无处可逃的马尔蒂尼族人惨叫着向后跑去，但狭窄的小巷没有任何躲避空间，瞬间就被轿车撞飞。费德里科紧握着方向盘冲入人群，肉体碰撞在钢板上与骨骼断裂的声音不断响起，前车窗溅上一朵朵鲜红的血花，而费德里科依然面不改色地踩着油门。直到从后视镜里确认小巷中没有一个站立着的马尔蒂尼族人后，费德里科立刻调转被血染红的车头，左拐驶出小巷，汇入繁忙的主干道。  
费德里科心急如焚：丹尼尔能收买勒玛来暗杀他和省督，那也一定知道克里斯此刻正在巴盖里亚的海边庄园中，如果丹尼尔想借此来威胁他……  
年轻的教父外表颇为狼狈，精心打理的发型在激战中变得凌乱，几根长发散下粘在脸侧；脸颊被玻璃碎片划伤，鲜血顺着额角滑过棱角分明的颧骨；名贵的西装和皮鞋上也沾满尘土。但费德里科已经无暇顾及，他的眼中仿佛燃烧着黑色的烈火，此刻只想在丹尼尔·马尔蒂尼那张脸上打十个弹孔。倘若克里斯有任何意外，费德里科不知自己该如何发泄怒火与绝望。想到这里，他将油门直接踩到底，油盘指针全部指向最高，轿车在海滨大道上一路风驰电掣开回巴盖里亚的别墅。  
驶入庄园大门时费德里科就注意到了异样：花园内仿佛空无一人，没有血腥也没有硝烟味，草坪上的自动洒水机还在喷水。费德里科将车停在了别墅台阶前，警惕地竖起耳朵，举枪慢慢走上台阶。别墅大门虚掩着，费德里科轻轻推开门，一股浓重的血腥味扑面而来，他的心立刻沉了下去。走进门时似乎踩到了一片湿乎乎的粘稠液体，低头一看发现地毯已被血水染红。不远处的大厅中央，几具尸体躺在满地弹孔和血泊中。费德里科上前匆匆检查，尸体中有他的手下，也有马尔蒂尼家族的人，但是唯独不见克里斯。  
正在此时，二楼传来几声枪响，费德里科心头一颤，立刻飞奔上楼。二楼的走廊里同样倒满了尸体，费德里科小心地避开地上的人，走到尽头的主卧门外。卧室的门正虚掩着，对话声从屋内传来：  
“克里斯蒂亚诺，你真的甘心一辈子沦为贝纳德斯基的阶下囚吗？”  
另一个声音熟悉而冷静，费德里科只是听见就心动不已：  
“这与你无关，丹尼尔。”  
“你难道看不出来吗？他没杀你只是为了慢慢折磨你，直到偿还当年的丧父之痛。像你这样有能力的人又何必留下陪他玩过家家？加入马尔蒂尼家吧，亚平宁在我们手中。”  
费德里科呼吸一窒，他突然不敢踏入面前的门，不想听到克里斯的答案。  
“请容我拒绝。”克里斯笑了笑：“我对你们意大利人的争权夺势没有兴趣。留在贝纳德斯基身边看着他的家族走向灭亡，这是我在西西里的唯一理由。”  
费德里科手脚冰凉，太阳穴青筋暴起。他不想继续听下去，一脚踹开房门，举枪对准丹尼尔的脑袋咬牙切齿道：“你说够吗？！” 这时费德里科才看清了屋内的局势，除了对峙着的丹尼尔和克里斯，墙角还站着一名马尔蒂尼家族的保镖，看上去高大威猛肌肉扎实，手中的枪指着克里斯的后脑。  
一时间房间里无人轻举妄动。费德里科怒目瞪视对方二人；丹尼尔则来回观察着费德里科和克里斯，露出玩味的笑；克里斯侧过头看了一眼闯入的费德里科，面无表情看不出喜怒。  
“放下枪，费德里科，如果你不想在这里看见你心爱的婊子脑袋开花的话。”丹尼尔笑着走上前，竖起食指堵住了费德里科的枪口。站在克里斯身后的保镖也应声行动，从背后牢牢钳制住葡萄牙人的双臂。  
冷汗从费德里科额角冒出，他看了看克里斯，又看了看克里斯脑后的枪。丹尼尔不耐烦地催促：“我劝你们别想做什么小动作，否则下一秒他脑袋里就会有一颗子弹。”  
费德里科无助地咬紧下唇，慢慢地将手枪放在地毯上踢了过去。  
“很好，费德里科，你真是个听话的好孩子。”丹尼尔满意地从地上捡起枪，在手里把玩着。“现在我们终于可以好好谈一谈了。”  
“我和你没什么好谈的。”费德里科冷冷地说。  
丹尼尔不以为意地耸耸肩：“还记得当年我和我的父亲来拜访贝纳德斯基宅的事情吗？”  
费德里科一头雾水，不明白为什么要在此时旧事重提：“我不会记得这种无关紧要的事情。”  
料到了对方糟糕的态度，丹尼尔自顾自说下去：“也许对你们这种目空一切的人来说的确无关紧要，对于我来说却是改变人生的一天。那天两个家族谈判失败，你的父亲当着所有人的面一枪打穿了我父亲的膝盖骨，而你那时正在花园里和克里斯玩捉迷藏。”说到这里丹尼尔露出一丝诡异的笑：“小孩子是多么天真无辜啊，爱与恨都藏都藏不住。你曾经看向克里斯蒂亚诺的眼神，与现在一模一样，就像把灵与魂全部献给他了。你很迷恋这个叛徒吧，就算他把你父亲的头砍了下来，将你的人生毁得支离破碎，你也只想着亲吻他的足尖……”  
“住口！”费德里科忍无可忍地怒吼，恨不得撕烂对方的嘴。克里斯却表现的异常平静，他抬眼看着愤怒的费德里科，目光深沉而隐晦。  
丹尼尔对男人的狂怒满不在乎，悠然地走到费德里科面前，举起一支录音笔晃了晃：“我没时间处理你的感情问题，小女孩。如果想带着完整的克里斯蒂亚诺离开这里，现在你必须对着这只录音笔承认，今晚的省督遇刺是贝纳德斯基家族的一手谋划，这是黑手党与政府之间的正式开战。”见费德里科抿紧嘴唇纹丝不动，丹尼尔压低了声音凑上前附耳低语：“当然，贝纳德斯基家族会在政府的疯狂报复下就此消亡，西西里这片土地上不会再有你的容身之地。但是相比永恒而唯一的缪斯，父亲的遗产对你来说又算什么呢？”  
费德里科盯着眼前的录音笔，又看了看不远处的克里斯；克里斯也在看着他，暗棕色的眼眸中闪动着意味不明的光。费德里科动了动嘴唇，声音颤抖道：“我明白了。”  
丹尼尔满意地笑了，按下录音键。费德里科深吸了一口气，故作冷静说：“我承认，贝纳德斯基家族在这片土地上留下过无数恶行。无论时间如何流逝，曾经的罪都不可能被消除。我接受自己的失败，也接受命运的惩罚。但是——”费德里科的语气陡然变得强硬：“我绝不会容忍米兰来的跳蚤在我们的土地上兴风作浪。”  
丹尼尔暗叫不妙，忽然一股风冲着他面门而来，还未来得及躲闪就被费德里科一拳打中鼻梁，随着鼻骨断裂声丹尼尔倒向后方的地毯。  
一直平静的克里斯也突然暴起，反肘击向保镖腹部。对方闷哼一声松开钳制，克里斯立刻回身飞起一脚将保镖手中的枪踹到阳台上。捂着鼻子跌坐在地的丹尼尔终于反应过来欲开枪，费德里科却比他更快一步，一把抓住丹尼尔的手腕将枪口向上抬去。只听砰砰砰三声，子弹悉数打在天花板上，大片墙粉掉落遮挡住视界，失去视线的众人不得不停止动作。  
就在保镖被粉尘迷了眼找不清方向时，一股疾风划破他耳边的空气，尚未转身克里斯便一拳重重砸向保镖的太阳穴，同时利用身体的重量全力撞向将对方。两人的身体缠抱着撞碎了露台的玻璃门，一起倒在满地玻璃碎片的阳台外。保镖挣扎着翻滚几圈撞在露台边缘的栏杆上，将精致的铁艺栏杆撞断了几根。克里斯也起身活动一下脖颈，等待保镖重新站起再摆架势。保镖怒吼着挥拳再次冲上来，克里斯灵活地侧身闪过，同时一脚扫向保镖的右腿。失去下盘平衡的保镖轰然倒地，克里斯没有再给他机会，反手钳制住保镖的两条胳膊，用力向身后甩去。一声巨响后边缘的栏杆被彻底砸歪，保镖挣扎着滚落下露台。只听见有重物坠地声，保镖的身体砸在下方悬崖岩壁上，随后滚落大海中，望下去只有一滩刺目的血泊留在岩石上。  
另一边的费德里科同样陷入与丹尼尔的缠斗中。费德里科学习过格斗，丹尼尔渐渐不敌被逼迫至墙角，但趁其不备从柜子上抄起一个瓷花瓶就砸在费德里科头上。献血顿时从伤口涌了出来，费德里科的右眼也被碎片划伤。他踉跄着后退，尚未站稳丹尼尔就扑上来，在地上扭打成一团。丹尼尔死死掐住费德里科的脖颈，在窒息的晕眩中费德里科艰难地在身后摸索，终于抽出别在腰带上的匕首，一下扎在丹尼尔小腿上。只听对方惨叫一声松开力气，费德里科立刻一脚踢开丹尼尔爬了起来。形势瞬间扭转，下一秒费德里科的匕首就抵在了丹尼尔的喉尖。  
“你难道以为，只要我死了贝纳德斯基家族就能得救吗？！” 丹尼尔大笑地看着费德里科，眼中闪烁着垂死的疯狂： “别妄想了！你总有一天会和我一样，地狱是我们唯一的归宿——” 最后的话丹尼尔没有说完，费德里科直接手起刀落斩断他的喉咙，空中扬起一片浓稠的血雾。  
卧室此刻重归寂静，费德里科气喘吁吁地倒坐在地，全身上下从发梢到鞋尖都是血，他抹了一把脸，将头埋在臂弯中。克里斯不知何时从露台走回了屋内，低头看着地上的丹尼尔，那双瞪大的眼睛已经失去了光彩，头与身体像断线木偶般扭成一个夸张的角度。丹尼尔是一个有野心的年轻领袖，但与野心不相匹配的鲁莽手段葬送了他。  
子弹上膛声突兀响起，克里斯回过头，面无表情地看着身后举枪指向他的费德里科。年轻的教父面色苍白，大量失血使费德里科唯一能看见的左眼视线模糊，手颤抖着几乎握不住枪，费德里科拼命睁大通红的眼睛瞪视面前的男人。  
“我知道马塞洛会来接你离开。”费德里科一步一步走近克里斯，将枪口抵在对方眉心，咬牙道：“想都不要想，克里斯蒂亚诺，我不会放你离开。我宁可用一颗子弹终结这一切，也不会再放你走。”  
克里斯脸色依然平静，费德里科能从那双蜜色的瞳仁中看见自己扭曲的倒影。他不想让克里斯看见自己最丑恶的一面，但在葡萄牙人面前费德里科从来无法控制住自己。就在两人对视着陷入僵局之时，一阵狂风从头顶席卷而来，紧接着是旋翼的轰鸣。费德里科转头，只见一架黑色的直升机正缓缓从半空中降落，驾驶舱里坐着一个深色皮肤蓬蓬头的男人。  
“马塞洛！！” 费德里科怒视着那架直升机，气得几乎流出泪来。他咬牙切齿地举枪瞄准驾驶舱的方向，不管射程是否足够就直接射击。  
克里斯见状一把抓住费德里科的手腕枪口向下，子弹悉数打在露台地面上。被怒火冲晕了理智的费德里科干脆扔开手枪，从丹尼尔尸体上捡起那把珍贵的匕首挥向克里斯。费德里科此刻脑海中只剩下唯一的念头：不能让他走！就算杀了这个男人，也不能再放走他。  
克里斯侧身躲过来势汹汹的几下突刺，同时用脚挑起地毯上掉落的空枪，挡下费德里科又一击直刺，刀刃相向中金属的击打声不断响起。克里斯神情复杂地看着面前失控的年轻人，游刃有余地接下潮水般的刺击，愤怒的攻击最容易看透，况且费德里科显然已经没什么力气。碰撞中两人一步步退到阳台上，费德里科横劈一刀擦伤克里斯的右臂，在对方尚未站稳前，他双手握住匕首柄向男人的胸口刺下，闪着冷光的刀尖即将扎入克里斯的心脏——  
然而在半空中费德里科的匕首就再不能落下，他睁开眼睛，只见克里斯用右手接下了那把匕首。  
费德里科目瞪口呆地看着鲜血从克里斯的掌心滴落，很快在地面上汇聚成一滩殷红。“你……”费德里科张开嘴只能发出无意义的声音，手一软，匕首应声落地，他也无力地跌坐在露台上。  
克里斯眉头都没有皱一下，无所谓地甩了甩手上的血，一条极深的口子划在手掌中血流如注。“攻击招式太容易看破了，力量也不足，这么多年了还是一样的莽撞。”克里斯低头看着费德里科，声音温柔得像在哄小孩子：“忘记你的剑术是谁教的吗？”  
费德里科抬头怒视着对方，眼前的这个男人给予他太多过往：幸福的，温柔的，痛苦的，绝望的，难堪的。当费德里科还在苦苦挣扎时，他却能用轻描淡写的语气说：忘记你的剑术是谁教的吗？仿佛点燃枯原的一粒星火，费德里科八年来的所有怨恨与怒意在这一刻翻江倒海而来，将他的理智烧成灰烬。费德里科突然怒吼着暴起，一把抱住克里斯的腰撞向后方，将对方压在露台边缘的栏杆上。只听见钢筋崩裂声，本就摇摇欲坠的一半铁栏杆直接断裂，坠入下方的大海砸出巨大的水花。克里斯被突袭得猝不及防，他的上半身都悬挂在露台外。海风呼啸而过，低头就能看见下方几十米的悬崖峭壁和怒涛拍岸。  
“凭什么？！” 费德里科拽着克里斯的领口，冲着男人大喊： “凭什么你可以掌控着我的一切还心安理得？你早就知道我喜欢你了是吗？你觉得被仇人的儿子喜欢很恶心吗？为什么还要与我发生关系，作弄我能给你带来报复的快感吗？！” 费德里科摸索着捡起地上的匕首，抵在了克里斯的喉结上，眼眶泛红说道：“今天一切都结束了。你再也不能玩弄我了，克里斯蒂亚诺。”  
空气静默下来，只有海鸥在空中盘旋和海浪拍打在岩石上的声音。克里斯起初有些惊讶，在听完费德里科的控诉后却只剩下无奈。他叹了口气，握住费德里科揪住领口的手，说道：“如果我是你的话就不会这么做。”  
“你在说什么？” 费德里科话音未落，感觉到脚下的露台有些松动。低头一看，露台边缘的地面上不知何时布满了裂痕，细小的沙石正不断滚下悬崖。被撞落的栏杆连根带起了支撑钢筋，他们的搏斗让本就被破坏结构的露台地面更加脆弱，不能承受重量，而刚才情绪激动的两人并未察觉到危险。只见地面的裂痕即将汇聚在一处，费德里科茫然地抬起头，动了动嘴唇：“啊……”  
克里斯突然笑了，费德里科很久没看见他笑得如此温柔，一瞬间有些恍惚。然后费德里科就感觉自己被一股巨大的力气推了出去，踉跄着摔回室内。下一秒，费德里科刚刚站着的那片露台四分五裂，克里斯随着分崩离析的碎石一起坠落大海。  
“克里斯蒂亚诺！”费德里科撕心裂肺地吼着，趴在空荡荡的边缘向下望去，只看见幽蓝的海面上砸起一片片水花，没有人浮上来。  
冰凉的恐惧包裹住费德里科，他全身僵硬得仿佛已经死去。克里斯最后的笑容不断浮现眼前，还有往日种种：他带着他在深夜起舞、他教会他读书击剑、在迷宫中捉迷藏、醉酒后的亲吻……  
费德里科站起身，深吸一口气，毫不犹豫地跟着跳了下去。

 

在坠入冰凉的海水中时，费德里科以为自己会死。他的口鼻灌满了咸腥的海水，耳旁是气泡上浮的咕隆声，眼前是黑暗幽深的深谷。片刻后，费德里科浮出海面，剧烈地咳嗽起来。短暂平复呼吸后，他立刻扎回水中，急切地寻找着那个身影。  
在哪里？  
他现在在哪里？！  
海水刺痛费德里科的眼睛，眼泪涌出混入海水，费德里科不敢相信自己居然做了那么愚蠢的事情。如果克里斯真的死在了海里，那他也不可能独活下去。费德里科茫然四顾着，漆黑的海水中一切都是那么模糊不清，伸手只能抓住飘忽的气泡。  
就在费德里科几乎绝望时，他的手指触碰到了一缕衣服的边角。  
在下方！  
费德里科心中一动，立刻向下潜去。克里斯就静静地躺在幽暗的海水中，眼睛安静地闭着，面色苍白，仿佛只是在大海深处睡着了。费德里科一把搂过克里斯的腰，男人的身体冰凉，感受不到一丝温度。他掰开克里斯的嘴唇，严丝合缝地贴了上去，慢慢渡入氧气。随后将双手伸入克里斯的腋下，托着男人上浮。离水面越近，窒息感越重，胸口仿佛要炸裂开来。费德里科咬紧牙关，维持着最后的一丝意识。日光透过水面折射进深邃的海底，在费德里科因缺氧而模糊的视界中仿佛来自天国的光。  
三米，两米，一米——  
费德里科抱着克里斯破出水面，仰头大口呼吸着新鲜空气。来不及停歇，他立刻将男人拖上沙滩，让克里斯平躺放下开始按压胸口。“克里斯蒂亚诺！”费德里科带着哭腔摇晃着男人：“醒醒！求求你了，睁开眼睛看着我！”  
没有任何回应。克里斯的双眼紧闭，胸口没有起伏，面色惨白得吓人。费德里科这才注意到，除了右手上的刀伤，葡萄牙人身上还有其他几处在搏斗和坠落中受的伤在汩汩流血。即使没被淹死，失血和低体温也能要了克里斯的命。  
他会死。  
认识到这个现实的费德里科控制不住颤栗，他捏开克里斯的嘴巴，笨拙地进行人工呼吸。男人的嘴唇和他的皮肤一样冰凉，冷得费德里科浑身发抖。不知多少次按压和吐气后，那双眼睛依然没有睁开，克里斯纤长的睫毛上粘着大滴的水珠，在海风中微微颤动。  
“不准死！我不允许你死，克里斯蒂亚诺！”费德里科哭着锤向男人的胸口，不知是急救还是宣泄，仿佛要将他的胸骨砸断。  
突然，一声细小的呻吟从身下传来：“唔……”费德里科睁开眼望去，只见克里斯的嘴唇在轻微嗫嚅着什么，随后吐出了一大口海水。费德里科立刻跪在男人身边，不敢相信地抚摸着他逐渐恢复温度的脸颊：“上帝啊……”  
将肺中的海水全部吐出后，克里斯终于睁开眼，恍惚地望着面前的年轻人。过了一会，克里斯抬起手擦了擦费德里科的眼角，露出虚弱的笑：“你在哭什么？”  
费德里科这才发现自己此时已经泪流满面，飞速背过头去胡乱地擦了几把，才转回来盯着克里斯。葡萄牙人此刻已经坐了起来，除了面色苍白外似乎已经没有大碍。费德里科正打算说些什么时，被另一个突兀的声音打断了：  
“克里斯蒂亚诺！”  
费德里科恼怒地回头，只见那架直升机不知何时已经停在了海滩上，穿着夏威夷衫的马塞洛正向这里飞奔而来。“感谢上帝，你还活着！我在直升机上看见你掉下来，差点把不住控制盘！”马塞洛一把抱住克里斯，疯狂亲吻对方的额头脸颊，费德里科生气地站在一旁看着，却不敢把这个碍事的巴西人拉开。  
克里斯安抚地拍了拍好友的胳膊，扶着马塞洛站起来。“你来得还不算晚，朋友。”  
“还不算晚？这小子差点害死你！”马塞洛白了费德里科一眼，后者同样怒瞪了回去。  
马塞洛一路将克里斯推到直升机前，边走边说：“我要送你去卡西利亚斯的诊所，他能为你输血，你还需要缝针和补充葡萄糖……”忽然，身后一阵疾风刮过，马塞洛还没来得及回头，就感觉到屁股后面别着的手枪被拔了出来。  
“什么？”一切发生得太快，巴西人一脸震惊地看着费德里科举着刚抢来的枪，抵在克里斯的额头上。“What the fuck？！你在对救命恩人做什么！”马塞洛话未说完就被克里斯捂住了嘴，极不情愿地安静下来。  
费德里科此刻看上去也颇为狼狈，被海水打湿的长发贴在意大利人苍白的脸上。费德里科眼眶红红的，一字一顿咬牙切齿道：“你不准走。”  
克里斯静静望着面前的年轻人，他曾经看着这个男孩长大，也明白费德里科骨子里是多么倔强的小孩。克里斯直接握上了费德里科颤抖的手，将枪口向下抵在了自己的左胸口。  
“你？！” 费德里科错愕地看着对方的动作。枪口离克里斯的心脏是那么近，他仿佛能通过枪管听见男人平稳的心跳声。  
“开枪吧。”克里斯低垂着眼，淡淡地笑了。  
费德里科张开嘴却发不出任何声音，他失神地凝望着克里斯的脸，几乎忘记了自己手中的还有一把致命的枪在对方胸口。  
良久无言。马塞洛实在看不下去这出戏码，摇摇头跳上直升机。旋翼再次启动，狂风卷起漫天沙子和尘埃。克里斯最后看了依然呆滞的费德里科一眼，松开手转身走入机舱。在整耳欲聋的轰鸣声中，直升机缓缓飞离地面，费德里科看见克里斯在半空中用口型对他说：  
“回家吧，男孩。”  
直到视线中直升机飞远成为一个小点，费德里科终于回过神来。他无力地跪倒在地上，向天空发出撕心裂肺的怒吼。他冲着直升机消失的方向疯狂扣动扳机，枪响不断回荡在沙滩上，直到弹匣被打空，费德里科才扔开手枪，埋下脸嚎啕大哭。

 

五年后  
1994年  
佛罗里达州，杰克逊维尔  
今天是西蒙最后一次去农场帮忙。他收到了密苏里大学的录取通知书，下周就要出发了。这是西蒙第一次离开家那么远，他有些兴奋，又有些害怕。想着想着车已经开到了农场大门，西蒙跳下卡车，正准备大声呼喊把主人叫出来时，他看见路边站了一个人。  
真是奇怪，这个荒郊野外的地方怎么会有人在晃荡？西蒙好奇地打量着那个人，对方正背对着他，同样在看向农场。莫非是客人吗？  
西蒙走上去拍了拍男人的肩膀，问道：“你是来找阿维罗先生的吗？”  
陌生人转过身，西蒙内心不由惊呼一声：他好帅啊！男人五官英俊，身材颀长，穿着风衣和短靴，看上去风度翩翩。不过老实说，西蒙第一次在佛罗里达看见有人这么穿。  
男人打量西蒙一阵，点了点头，用带着浓重意大利口音的英语生疏问道：”是的，请问你认识他吗？”  
西蒙听到这个可来劲了：“当然啦，我从三年前开始每周都来他的农场帮忙。今天是我最后一次给他送货，跟着我走吧！对了，我叫西蒙，你叫什么名字？”  
“费德里科。”男人握了一下西蒙伸来的手，略带羞涩地笑了一下。  
结果阿维罗先生今天并不在家。西蒙在房子外叫了好几声也没人回应，只能不好意思地回头说：“看来他今天去盖恩斯维尔办事了，要不你明天再来吧！”  
费德里科温和地笑了笑，没有离开的意思。他看了眼西蒙在做的事情，好奇地走过来：“你在搬的是什么？”  
“种子和杀虫剂。”西蒙费力地将箱子从卡车装箱里搬到路边：“快到四月了，今年物价飞涨，草莓种子价钱快翻了一倍……”说着他突然失去了重心，尖叫一声向后倒去，费德里科眼疾手快地上前一把扶住西蒙，帮忙将箱子放在路边。  
“我来帮你搬吧。”费德里科说着，脱下风衣随意地搭在篱笆上，开始动手搬货物。  
西蒙眼看着他那一身名贵的衬衫背心快要沾上土了，急忙制止：“不用不用，你是客人怎么能干这个，阿维罗先生雇佣我来干活的，你去那边坐着。”  
费德里科坚持要帮忙，说反正等着也是无趣。西蒙拗不过这个固执的家伙，只能随他去。  
不知不觉太阳已经西沉，最后一箱货物也搬完了。西蒙擦了把汗水招呼道：“收工啦。看来阿维罗先生暂时不会回来了，要不我先把你载回城里住一晚，明天再来吧？”  
费德里科摇了摇头，苍白的脸上挂着因高温和运动染上的红晕：“我不走。我就在这里等他回来。”  
“为什么？”西蒙觉得这个意大利人简直不可理喻，要是阿维罗先生明天之前都不出现的话，他难道打算睡在门廊里吗？然而左右劝说也不能改变费德里科要留下等待的决心，最终西蒙无奈地跳上卡车。“现在跟我走还来得及！”西蒙最后探出车窗喊道。  
费德里科却摇了摇头，淡淡地笑道：“再见，谢谢你，西蒙。”  
西蒙翻了个白眼，真是个奇怪的男人，接着调转车头向大门开去。在驶出农场大门时，一辆福特汽车迎面与西蒙的卡车擦肩而过。“咦？那是阿维罗先生的车？”西蒙好奇地从后视镜中望去，在越退越远的风景中，阿维罗先生的车停在房子前，费德里科走了上去，两人似乎对视着没有动。随后后视镜中就看不清那俩人了，西蒙摇摇头，转弯驶上公路。

 

克里斯推开卧室的门，扶着门等待身后的人走进。费德里科犹豫一下，沉默地先走入卧室，克里斯随后跟上。费德里科静静地看着葡萄牙人将门闩上，打开墙上的灯开关。克里斯脱下外套随手挂在衣架上，走到窗边拉上窗帘，边走边松开衬衫的袖口，仿佛完全无视了站在床边局促不安的费德里科。  
来佛罗里达前费德里科已经预演过了成百上千次与克里斯的重逢，但当那个人活生生地站在面前时，他却只觉得鼻子酸酸的。费德里科眨了眨眼，把泪水憋回去。克里斯对他态度冷淡再正常不过，毕竟当年道别的过程不算愉快。费德里科有太多想说的话，在这一刻却堵在了喉咙口。他想告诉克里斯，那天海滩分别后是如何拖着受伤的手臂一路爬上悬崖，如何在别墅门口被警车团团包围；费德里科的表哥为他请了全欧洲最贵的律师——当然也是最好的——最终费德里科因防卫过当伤人被判入狱五年；他又是如何在铁窗内没日没夜地思念葡萄牙人，出狱后通过残余的关系找到克里斯如今的住处，变更姓名和护照潜渡来美国。但费德里科什么都说不出来，所有话语在这一刻都显得无力。没有人能窥探他对克里斯那近乎偏执的执着哪怕一角，连克里斯自己都不能。  
在费德里科陷入回忆时，克里斯已经无声地站在他的面前。费德里科感觉自己的下巴被抬了起来，一串轻柔的吻落在他的额头和脸颊。克里斯温柔而耐心地吻去那些泪水，从眼睫梢到唇角，最后托住费德里科的后脑，深深地吻住了他的唇。回过神来的费德里科不甘示弱，挑动舌迎合克里斯，追逐那条灵巧的舌，粘腻的水声与急促的呼吸声交缠着。费德里科伸手插入男人的发根，将自己更紧密地贴合向对方的身体。  
长吻变成了一场凶猛的较量，克里斯游刃有余地侵占费德里科口中的氧气与唾液，强势而耐心地主导着这个吻，像雄狮逗弄到手的猎物。费德里科不甘心地啃咬男人的嘴唇，趁机侵入口腔深处，用舌尖挑逗着上颚的敏感部位。这个动作撩拨得克里斯痒痒的，仿佛有羽毛挠着他的心头，一股电流窜过身体汇集在胯下，察觉到欲望后克里斯干脆地中止了这个吻。费德里科不解自己哪里做错了，慌张地看着男人。  
克里斯摸了一下费德里科的脸颊，后者小狗般顺从地偏过头贴合上去，将脸埋进温暖的掌心。“克里斯蒂亚诺，我……”费德里科想说些什么。  
“别说话。”克里斯嘘了一声：“也不要动。”  
费德里科一动不动地盯着克里斯，目光灼热如炬。  
“脱下你的衣服。”  
克里斯抱臂靠在墙上，看着费德里科逐一解开外套、领带、袖口，将衬衫和裤子褪下叠好，直到一丝不挂地站在他面前。  
葡萄牙人笑了笑，轻覆上费德里科的阴茎，感受那根炙热的性器在掌下逐渐变得梆硬。“你硬了。”克里斯陈述着这个事实：“你随时随地都能硬起来？”  
“只有你在面前的时候，克里斯蒂亚诺。”费德里科脸上泛起一层害羞的潮红：“只有你。”  
克里斯后退一步，审视着费德里科的身体，手指随意撩拨意大利人发烫的皮肤。在抚过右腹的一道伤疤时，克里斯的动作停顿了一下。费德里科身上有很多新伤，肩胛、锁骨、腰侧，虽然早已愈合，但留下了磨灭不去的疤痕。克里斯没有去探究它们的来处，也没有这个必要，在监狱的五年是只属于费德里科的往事。  
“听说你在意大利办了死亡证明。”  
费德里科点了点头：“费德里科·贝纳德斯基出狱后的第二天深夜在都灵郊外的酒吧喝得大醉，回家路上失足落水，尸体被湍急的水流冲走下落不明。”  
“那如今站在我面前的是亡魂吗？”  
“贝纳德斯基已经死了，我是只属于你的亡魂。”费德里科急切地说：“遇见你的那天起，我的灵魂就被抽空。离开你的每一分每一秒，我只是一具行尸走肉。”  
克里斯沉默了一会，男孩看向他的目光灼热而明亮，仿佛饥渴的旅人找到甘泉、迷途的羔羊寻回归路。克里斯的手指重新握上那根挺立的性器，开始有节奏地爱抚着。不一会儿，他满意地听见费德里科的呼吸变得急促起来，微弱的呻吟从唇齿间泄露出来。  
“很好。我很高兴你最终变成了一个听话的男孩。”克里斯漫不经心地点了点头：“如果你想留在这里，那么我们就要定下一些老套的规矩。”  
“从今以后的每一天、每一分、每一秒，你都要记住，你是属于我的人。”  
费德里科热切盯着男人，眼睛闪闪发光。  
“你的眼睛只能看向我，你的身体只能被我使用，你的每一次呼吸都是我的准许，每一场高潮都是我的奖励。”  
克里斯手上爱抚的动作越来越快，那股热潮即将喷薄而出，快感仿佛电流般侵略过费德里科的四肢百骸，冲击着他本就摇摇欲坠的意识：“我……永远只臣服于你……克里斯蒂亚诺……”  
克里斯似乎轻笑了一下，但费德里科已经无暇察觉。下一秒，无上的快感俘获了意大利人的所有感官。在此生最美妙的高潮中，费德里科得到了一个轻描淡写的吻，还有他苦求多年的赦免：  
“欢迎回家，我的男孩。”

 

END


End file.
